


Posiadacze czasu

by Homoviatora fiki Narutowe (Homoviator)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Drama, M/M, Memories, Minor Character Death, Polski | Polish, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviatora%20fiki%20Narutowe





	Posiadacze czasu

Posiadacze czasu

 

"Albowiem czas, czas, czas  
nie dotyczy nas, nas, nas."

 

Wietrzyca, Trzy małe jaktosie.

 

 

"Długo cię nie widziałem."

Owalna, szczupła twarz odpowiada na moje spojrzenie, obserwując mnie zza ściany deszczu, ale nie mówi nic. Rozpoznaję go bez trudów, chociaż gdy ostatni raz go widziałem, było to trzy lata temu, gdy eksportowałem Tsunade na spotkanie Pięciu Cieni. On też tam był, najmłodszy Cień w Krajach Środka. Pustynny Gaara.

W słabym świetle lampy krużganka, jego oczy wydają się srebrno-zielone jak deszcz, i obciążone jakąś zimną, mokrą energią. Patrząc na niego, czuję zimno, a jestem wciąż bezpieczny na swoim suchym progu suchej, ciepłej rezydencji, zawinięty w frotowy szlafrok i duchy wszystkich przodków klanu Hyuuga. To on w końcu stoi na deszczu, nie wiem czemu jest mi z tego powodu zimno.

"Wejdź." mówię. Nie jestem pewny, czy chcę jeszcze jednego wygłodniałego ducha w moim domu. Nie widzę nic niebezpiecznego w jego osobie, choć większość shinobi w Krajach Środka z pewnością by coś wynalazła. Pojemnik na demona nie jest kimś, kogo chce się niespodziewanie odkryć na progu domu i to na dodatek po północy. Wiedząc, kim jest, powinienem przynajmniej trochę odczuwać jakiś lęk. Nagle przypominam sobie stary przesąd, że demony nie mogą wejść do domu, do którego nie zostaną zaproszone. Tylko, że jeśli go nie wpuszczę, utonie na moich oczach. Albo rozpłynie się. Już teraz wydaje się blaknąć, znikać, kolory jego ubrania są wyblakłe, jakby ktoś źle namalował je akwarelami. W mojej rezydencji nie ma już nikogo, kogo mógłby skrzywdzić. Cały klan zginął w bratobójczej walce, Hinata poległa podczas misji usiłując uratować swoje porwane dziecko. Zostałem tutaj tylko ja, jak na ironię. A ja się nie boję. On nie może być demonem, czy demony nie powinny bać się płynącej wody? I zimnego żelaza i wilczych jagód. Nie mam żadnej z tych rzeczy w dłoniach, a mimo to powtarzam jeszcze raz.

"Wejdź." kładę rękę na jego nadgarstku. Jego skóra jest taka zimna.

"Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz?" pyta wreszcie, cichym głosem, który posyła drżenie przez moje kości. Znam ten głos.

"Na pewno jesteś tutaj z jakiegoś powodu, a nie po to, żeby mnie po nocach straszyć. Wejdź i osusz się."

Gdy zawracam do domu, czuję jak wkracza do niego za mną. Aura chłodu i wilgoci ciągnie się za nim świeżym zapachem deszczu. Zamykam za nim drzwi, odgradzając go od wiatru, deszczu i czegokolwiek, co przygnało go aż tutaj. Patrzę na niego. W jasnym hollu, pośród świateł, jego kolory ulegają przemianie. Jego oczy nie są już srebrne, a zielone, jak szmaragdy, jak szkło, jak liście różanych krzewów. Te oczy i rude włosy, nabrzmiałe i ciężkie od deszczówki, blada twarz... Kiedyś go znałem. Tak, długo się nie widzieliśmy.

Pomimo to, pytam. Chcę być pewien. "Kazekage?"

Uśmiecha się, ale jego oczy się nie rozjaśniają. Uśmiech bez humoru.

"Pustynny. Po prostu... Pustynny."

"Nazywasz się Pustynny Gaara."

Drgnienie bólu przesuwa się po jego twarzy i znika równie szybko jak się pojawia. "Nie do końca. Ale możesz mnie tak nazywać, jeśli chcesz."

"Jeśli nie jesteś Gaarą, to kim jesteś?" coś w jego tonie, w jego twardych, szmaragdowych oczach przeraża mnie i sprawia, że zaczynam żałować, że w ogóle otworzyłem te drzwi. Powinienem udawać, że nie słyszę pukania, że to tylko wiatr gra pomiędzy drzewami. A mimo to, jestem zaciekawiony.

Nie odpowiada na moje pytanie. Patrzy na mnie, długo i nieruchomo. Nie mogę wyczytać z niego nic, poza spokojnym przepływem dziwnie intensywnej czakry. W końcu przemawia, cichym, suchym głosem.

"A ty. Ty kim jesteś? Smokiem, kapitanem czterech drużyn anbu Konoha, świętym Nejim, Hyuugą Nejim. Tyle Hyuug do wyboru."

"Jestem Hyuuga." mówię powoli. "I tak to zostawmy."

"Jak ma się Naruto? I Godaime?"

Z jakiegoś powodu usiłuje być grzeczny. Nie mogę sobie jakoś logicznie wyłożyć, co obchodzi go Tsunade, czy nawet Naruto. Kazekage nie odwiedził Konoha od dobrych pięciu lat, nie kontaktował się z nikim poza Rockiem Lee, zajęty obowiązkami głowy osady Piasku. Odpowiadam mu z kurtuazją, którą wszczepiono we mnie latami treningu Miękkiej Pięści i przepisów etykietalnych.

"Hokage ma się dobrze, właśnie podpisuje umowy pokojowe z Chmurą. Naruto wciąż podróżuje z Jiraiyą, szkoląc się na jej następcę." mówię i mówię. Zwykle nie lubię tego robić, ale nagle odkrywam, że słowa są idealną barierą, akurat żeby postawić ją pomiędzy nami. "To nie jest już tajemnicą, że Godaime widzi w Uzumakim swojego następcę.

Mieszkańcy Konoha nie mają nic przeciwko, szczególnie po jego brawurowej obronie Liścia, gdy zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez Kirigakure."

"Ile ona teraz ma lat? Pięćdziesiąt?"

"Skończyła sześćdziesiąt trzy, ale techniki regeneracji komórek i gromadzenie czakry czynią cuda." mówię, zastanawiając się przez moment, skąd nagłe zainteresowanie wiekiem Godaime. Może spieszno mu, żeby jeszcze jeden z Pięciu Cieni był nosicielem demona.

"Chodzi ci o naszego Uzumakiego?" pytam z naciskiem na zaimek dzierżawczy. Jakkolwiek pewne rzeczy posiadacze demonów mają wspólne, Naruto należy do Konoha.

"Nie." odpowiada cicho i zapada ponownie w milczenie. Czuję słowa wewnątrz jego warg, ale nie mogę domyślić się, czego dotyczą. Nie ma pojęcia jak je z siebie wydobyć, jak je wyrwać. Zastanawiam się, czy powinienem wziąć od niego przemoczony płaszcz, zaprosić go głębiej do mieszkania, zaproponować coś do picia. Może zamarznąć na śmierć, zanim dojdzie do ładu z tym, co chce powiedzieć. W końcu spuszcza wzrok i sięga do kieszeni. Po broń? Nie boję się. Mogę go rozbroić, jeśli będę musiał. Cokolwiek wyciąga z płaszcza, nie jest to nic groźnego, no chyba, że to naprawdę maleńka, kieszonkowa bomba. Zauważam jasny, szklisty błysk pomiędzy palcami jego zaciśniętej pięści. Moje myśli krążą dookoła małych kunai i pieczęci eksplozyjnych. Taka pieczęć bardzo by mnie zmartwiła, w rezydencji są rzeczy, których zniszczenia wolałbym uniknąć. Dlaczego jestem tak pewny, że on przyszedł po to, żeby mnie zabić?

Co innego mogą chcieć ludzie, którzy nagle pojawiają ci się w drzwiach w taką piekielną, burzliwą noc jak dzisiaj? Nie pamiętam, co zrobiłem, że zasłużyłem sobie na jego nienawiść, ale to nie znaczy, że nic nie zrobiłem. Dużo rzeczy w moim życiu popełniłem w biegu, w biegu zabijałem, w biegu niszczyłem. Wszystko po to, żeby dogonić iluzję wolności. Zraniłem wielu ludzi, nawet o tym nie wiedząc.

Otwiera swoją dłoń. Nie trzyma broni. To mały, podłużny kryształ górski, ukruszony na końcu, z odłamanym, srebrnym zawieszeniem.

Szepcze tak cicho, że ledwie go słyszę. "Czy poznajesz to?"

Małe wspomnienie srebrzystego kamienia na srebrnym łańcuszku przemyka mi się przez głowę i znika w mroku rezydencji. Zamykam oczy i widzę ją, jej białe oczy małego kotka, gdy próbuje dogonić mnie w wyścigu po domowych krużgankach. Słyszę śmiech, nieśmiały, stłumiony. Białe oczy są takie same jak moje, tylko rozjaśnione uczuciem, cieplejsze.

Uchylam powieki i obdarzam go spokojnym, szalonym spojrzeniem człowieka, który widział za dużo.

"Tak. Rozpoznaję to." mówię i patrzę, jak cofa się lekko przede mną. Po jego szmaragdowych oczach poznaję, że znał odpowiedź na swoje pytanie, zanim w ogóle je zadał.

 

////////////////////////

 

Jesteśmy wewnątrz domu. Nie przebrałem się. Siada na fotelu przy kominku, który jeszcze nie zdążył do końca wygasnąć. Drży lekko i zastanawiam się, czemu nie kazał temu swojemu piaskowi ochronić się przed deszczem. Wiem, że był w stanie to zrobić. A to oznacza, że moknął celowo. Celowość wszystkiego, co robił, zawsze przerażała i fascynowała mnie jednocześnie. Całkiem, jakby człowiek złapał w dłoń płynne, zmieniające kształt przeznaczenie.

Proponuję mu zmianę ubrania, zaczynam nawet szukać jakiegoś kimona, które byłoby dla niego odpowiednie, ale odmawia. Zresztą jedynie jego płaszcz zmókł całkowicie i zostawiłem go, żeby wyschnął przy grzejniku w łazience.

Ten pokój lubię najbardziej w całej rezydencji. Tutaj zapraszam jedynie najdroższych znajomych z tych, którzy mi pozostali, a więc musi być piękny. Jednocześnie musi być mój, więc jest tutaj pełno przedmiotów drogich dla mnie, które sprawiają, że czuję... silniej.

Zastanawiam się, o czym myśli. Na ścianach wiszą zdjęcia, stoją także na krawędzi kominka. Większość z nich to zdjęcia mojej matki, ojca i drużyny geninów. Zwariowany mistrz Gai, roześmiana Tenten i wiecznie podniecony nowymi wyzwaniami Rock. Nie ma zdjęć Hisashiego ani Hinaty, nie ma Hanabi. Nie dlatego, że nie istnieją, po prostu pewnych rzeczy muszę nauczyć się zapominać.

Czuję się jak miecz, naostrzony i dobrze wyważony, nawet, gdy stoję pośród delikatnego spokoju, który zdołałem sobie utkać po tragedii klanu. Nalewam kieliszek wina duchowi, którego wpuściłem. Siadam koło niego na drugim fotelu, zakładając nogę na nogę. Patrzymy razem na pełgający w kominku ogień, barwiący krwawą czerwienią pokój. Oboje czekamy, kto wykona pierwszy ruch, kto zdradzi się z taktyką. Wiadomo, że pierwszy ruch w walce shinobi jest najważniejszy i decyduje o wszystkim, szczególnie, gdy jest to pojedynek jeden na jeden i przeciwnik wie, z kim ma do czynienia. Tutaj oboje wiemy, z kim mamy do czynienia. Jestem zmęczony wszelkimi grami, z których składa się życie ninja. Zanim przyszedł miałem właśnie wpełznąć do łóżka i dokończyć książkę. Biorę łyka słodko gorzkiego wina a po chwili on kopiuje mój ruch.

"Opowiedz mi o Hinacie."

"Ty mi o niej opowiedz." ripostuję, bawiąc się stopką kieliszka. "Zdaje się, że znałeś ją lepiej niż można by było sądzić."

"To twoja kuzynka."

"Tak, najstarsza córka brata mojego ojca." recytuję, jakbym czytał nasze rodowe skrypty i czuję małą satysfakcję z tego, że jest zaskoczony łatwością, z jaką to robię. "Ten wisiorek z górskiego kryształu należał do niej. Rozpoznałem go od razu, należał do naszej rodziny."

Czy Hinata żyła jeszcze, gdy ci go ofiarowała? Czy oddała go dobrowolnie? To było podarunek? Ile wtedy miała lat? Czy była wtedy z kimś? Pytania kotłują mi się w głowie, nagle nielogiczne i niepotrzebne, nic nie wnoszące. Tyle lat nie myślałem o tym, a to nabudowywało się i rosło. Nie oczekiwałem, że jeszcze kiedyś do tego wrócę.

Okazuje się, że nie do końca pamięta, ile lat temu wszedł w posiadanie tego wisiorka. Dla ludzi z zaszytymi demonami w środku czas pewnie płynie nieco inaczej. A może po prostu nie było to dla niego na tyle istotne, żeby zapamiętać. Wiem coś o tym, mnie też się to zdarza.

"Piec lat temu?" pytam a on wzrusza ramionami.

"Ja nie myślę latami." odpowiada i w jakiś dziwny sposób jego odpowiedź mnie wzdraga. Dreszcz przechodzi po moich plecach, nie wiem, czemu. Jestem uznanym wojownikiem, stawiałem czoła najgorszym nawałom, jakie przetaczały się nad Konoha, a teraz muszę wziąć łyka wina, żeby przegnać nagle wkradające się we mnie zimno. Chcę, żeby zrobił to samo, co ja, ale on tylko patrzy na trzaskający ogień, którego blask błyska w jego zasłoniętych rzęsami oczach, tak długich, że wydają się plątać.

Zastanawiam się, co mógł mieć na myśli i jak to jest postrzegać czas nie przez pryzmat upływu lat.

Wstaje z fotela tak szybko, że niemal podrywam się razem z nim, instynkty obronne w pogotowiu. Zapomniałem już, jak płynnie i przerażająco pewnie potrafi się poruszać. Jego ciało zdaje się falować, a potem płynie na swoich stopach, zbliżając się do kominka. Jego czarna, osnuta cieniem sylwetka na tle pełgających płomieni przypomina figurkę wyciętą z papieru i podświetloną słońcem.

"Kiedyś Hinata brała udział w misji ze mną i drużyną anbu z Piasku. Na granicy Chmury mieliśmy wyłapać szpiegów, przekraczających umowy między krajowe i handlujących danymi. Moi ludzie zdradzili mnie, gdy zaproponowano im pieniądze, których nie otrzymaliby całe życie pracując dla Sunagakure. Wiesz, co w takiej sytuacji może zrobić szef osady, Hyuuga. I ja to zrobiłem. Zabiłem każdego, który stanął po stronie szpiegów. Skąd szpiedzy znali nasze dane i miejsce naszego obozowiska, dowiedziałem się potem. Okazało się, że Hinata, aby ratować swoje porwane, jak się potem okazało przez nukeninów z Kumogakure, dziecko, postanowiła nas zdradzić."

Patrzę na niego i czuję łagodne, jednostajne zimno, słysząc jego mały raport. Zaczynam rozumieć, czemu nie myśli w kategoriach lat. Pory roku ulegają dla niego zmianie, ale wątpię, żeby pojmował prawdziwy lineaż przepływającego czasu. Lata załamują się na nim, jak fale na skałach. Hinata faktycznie pięć lat temu brała udział w misji z ekipą z Sunagakure i faktycznie w tym czasie porwano dziecko jej i Kiby. Mały, jedenastomiesięczny tobołek o oczach jak perły nie przeżył tego porwania. Nigdy nie połączyłem tego wydarzenia z tragedią drużyny anbu z Piasku, która została całkowicie rozgromiona na granicy Sunagakure i Kumogakure. Mówiono, że to była dobrze zorganizowana przez szpiegów pułapka. Wierzyłem im, bo i czemu miałem nie wierzyć. Chociaż w sumie to, co mówił było bardziej prawdopodobne; krwiożerczy Gaara wybił zdrajców, będąc jednocześnie trybunałem oskarżycielskim, Kazekage i katem. Hinata wróciła z tej misji blada i drżąca, Kiba nie mógł wydusić z niej, co się stało. Gdy dowiedziała się, że jej syn, jej mały, płaczący tobołek zmarł, nie powiedziała nic. Oczekiwałem od Hinaty większej ilości łez i żalu, ale ona nie powiedziała nic, ani słowa. Teraz rozumiem, jej cichą rozpacz, jej lęk i poczucie winy. Ale ta wiedza na nic mi się nie przyda.

"Hinata nie żyje. Została zabita podczas misji w Kraju Mgieł. Trzy i pół roku temu." mówię spokojnym wyważonym tonem. Nie, Hinata nie doczekała mordu klanu byakuganów, nie widziała jego bratobójczej walki. Może to i lepiej, pocieszam się niechętnie. Może to i lepiej.

"Ta, którą najwyraźniej chciałeś spotkać, nie żyje. Czemu tutaj przyszedłeś?" pytam głuchym głosem, a jego szmaragdowe oczy podnoszą się i patrzą na mnie nieruchomym wzrokiem. Zmienił się przez te lata, jego ciało się zmieniło. Teraz jest zdecydowanie mężczyzną, a nie szczupłym, smukłym, chłopięcym potworem z demonem zapieczętowanym we wnętrzu. Jest wyższy i szerszy w ramionach, a wciąż pozostał jakby... niematerialny. Wydaje się, że światło prześwietlałoby go na wskroś, gdyby ktoś skierował na niego mocniejszy strumień jasności. Jego twarz jest szczuplejsza, myślę wędrując wzrokiem po jego ciele, a usta zaciśnięte w zmartwioną kreskę. Jego ruchy jednak pozostały takie jak u dzieciaka z Piasku, którego spotkałem na egzaminie na chuunina. Wciąż ta sama nerwowa, niechętna gracja. I jego oczy są takie same. Nigdy nie miał oczu piętnastolatka, jedynie szmaragd, kryjący we wnętrzu mroczną tajemnicę.

Biorę łyka wina. Wydaje się, że nie wie, co dalej powiedzieć, więc pomagam mu nieco.

"Jak wszedłeś w posiadanie tego kryształu?"

"Dała mi go Hinata. To było jej podziękowanie, że wiedząc o jej zdradzie, nie powiedziałem o niej nikomu." podnosi powoli dłoń i ukazuje mi rozłamany koniec kryształu. "Tutaj miała mały komunikator, pozwalający namierzyć szpiegom Kumogakure moją drużynę anbu. Zawsze była w pobliżu, gdy planowaliśmy następny ruch. Moi ludzie niemal wszyscy zostali zlikwidowani."

"Poza tobą."

"Poza mną i Hinatą. Więcej niż połowa anbu przeszła na stronę wroga, reszta się wahała. Szpiedzy wiedzieli, że moi shinobi są niepewnymi elementami i czekali na odpowiednią drużynę, skorą do zdrad. Doczekali się. Zabiłem ich wszystkich."

Zastanawiam się, co on tak naprawdę chce mi powiedzieć. Nie ma w jego głosie żadnej emocji, w jego oczach żadnego żalu. Musiało minąć dużo czasu, zanim ból po egzekucji swoich znajomych shinobi minął. Cóż, takie rzeczy się zdarzają, wystarczy na moment opuścić gardę, pozwolić zadać sobie cios w odpowiednie miejsce i już. I koniec. A może Gaara nie czuł nic, gdy to robił? Jestem ciekaw, więc testuję go.

"Winisz Hinatę za to, co się stało?"

Prostuje się, jego dłoń zaciska się na krysztale. "Nie." odwraca się z powrotem do ognia. "W każdym razie teraz już nie. Ale kiedyś, wcześniej, tak. Szpiedzy wyprowadzili ją w pole a ona na to pozwoliła, ale zrobiła to, żeby ratować syna. Ona tylko nosiła nadajnik komunikacyjny, to ja zabiłem wszystkich."

Zastanawiam się, co widzi w płomieniach, skoro tak intensywnie na nie patrzy.

"Zabawne, kiedy ich zabijałem, nie czułem nic. Tylko gniew na nią. I byłem zły na to, że sprawiła, że byłem zły. Teraz zastanawiam się, czy mógłbym zrobić to jeszcze raz. I nie jestem już zły. Na nikogo."

Odstawiam swój pusty kieliszek. "Wybaczyłeś jej?"

"Tak." odwraca się płynną falą i widzę w jego oczach nowy, nieznany błysk. Światło. "Dlatego tutaj jestem. Chcę jej powiedzieć, że jej wybaczyłem. I prosić ją o wybaczenie."

"Za co?" światło w jego oczach jest dziwne. Lubię je i jednocześnie nie mogę na nie patrzeć. Ono nie należy do tej owalnej, szczupłej twarzy, będąc jednocześnie czymś, czego owa twarz najbardziej potrzebuje.

"Za opuszczenie jej. Gdy pierwszy raz Hinata poszła na misję z drużyną Piasku, powiedziałem jej, że jesteśmy podobni. Potem temu zaprzeczyłem, ale myślę, że za pierwszym razem miałem rację. Powinienem zrozumieć, dlaczego to zrobiła. Byłem... zazdrosny. Ona miała dom, do którego mogła wrócić, ludzi, którzy na nią czekali. A ja nie. Mam za dużo nie rozwiązanych spraw na głowie. Chciałem powiedzieć jej tylko, że przepraszam."

"Już za późno. Nie możesz już nic nikomu powiedzieć." oznajmiam twardo i patrzę w jego lśniące oczy, mrużąc powieki. Jego postać emanuje dziwacznym światłem, wobec którego kontury pokoju zacierają się i nikną. Jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z moich słów, wypuszcza kryształ z dłoni, na dywan. Odwraca się ode mnie. Patrzę przez niego, prosto na ścianę, przed którą stoi. Milczy, żaden dźwięk nie wydobywa się z jego ust i mija długa chwila, zanim zdaję sobie sprawę, że płacze. Wstaję i podchodzę do niego, kładę dłonie na jego smukłych, ładnie umięśnionych ramionach i zmuszam go do ponownego zajęcia miejsca na fotelu. Cieszę się, że płacze. Nie wiem, co zrobiłbym, gdyby ta kamienna twarz odwróciła się do mnie nieporuszona. Cieszę się, że nawet pomimo tego, że Gaara nie może dostać tego, czego potrzebuje i pragnie, nadal jest człowiekiem na tyle, żeby za tym płakać.

Podnoszę z ławy jego zapomniany kieliszek i wkładam mu go w dłoń. Spogląda na mnie, wypełnionymi wilgocią oczyma.

"Ona... nie żyje..." mówi, ale widzę, że treść słów nie dociera do niego w pełni. Chcę, żeby dotarła, więc mówię odrobinę zbyt brutalnie. Tylko odrobinę.

"Tak. Byłem z nią podczas misji w Kraju Mgieł. Ja i Naruto. Umarła z trzema kunai wbitymi w płuca. Drużyna medninjów nie dotarła na czas."

"Zabiłem ją." mówi miękko a ja mam chęć go spoliczkować.

"Jak to. Nie było cię wtedy w Kraju Mgieł. Nie było cię nawet na tej misji. Nie wiedziałeś nic o niej, aż do teraz."

"Nie." przyznaje powoli, ale już bez niechęci. "Ale zanim Hinata wróciła po tej misji na granicy do Konoha, powiedziała mi, że zawsze będzie mnie kochać. Pomimo wszystko, pomimo swojego męża, Inuzuki, pomimo syna, klanu i reszty świata. Była pierwszą osobą, którą w ogóle pamiętam, mówiącą mi, że mnie kocha. Powinienem zatrzymać ją przy sobie."

"Nie bądź taki praworządny. Czy Hinata zostałaby z tobą? Czy ty poszedłbyś z nią? Ty też mógłbyś być teraz martwy." wyciągam dłoń i szczypię go delikatnie w ramię. Chcę wywołać w nim jakąś reakcję, odgłos prawdziwego bólu, ale on milczy. A potem podnosi na mnie te swoje szmaragdowe oczyska ducha i pyta.

"Nie ma zbawienia, ani odkupienia, prawda?"

Pytanie jest retoryczne i w sposób oczywisty wynika z niego odpowiedź negatywna. Puszczam jego ramię i potrząsam głową, uśmiechając się smutno. "Nie, nie ma. To tylko coś, czego szukasz, ale nigdy nie znajdujesz. Hisashi umarł, ale czy jego śmierć przywróciła życie tym, który polegli podczas domowej wojny klanu Hyuuga?"

Spuszcza wzrok a ja czuję, jak ciepło w jego ciele zwija się w poskręcane wstążki. Z jakiegoś powodu przychodzi mi do głowy Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Tsunade a potem przed oczyma stają mi wszyscy mieszkańcy Konoha, których przysiągłem bronić. "Nie ma odkupienia, ale jest przebaczenie. A czasami, jeżeli mamy szczęście, jest też miłość."

Nie ma dokąd iść, nie chce alarmować w nocy biura hokage swoją niespodziewaną obecnością. Szanuję jego incognito i instaluję go w pokoju gościnnym. Jest tam teraz, śpi mam nadzieję, nie tak, jak ja. Ja nie mogę zmusić się do snu. Zwykle lubię słuchać deszczu, uderzającego w rynny, w parapety, w gonty starej, tradycyjnej siedziby byakuganów. Bez tego dom wydaje się taki pusty, teraz, kiedy mieszkam tutaj tylko ja. Ale teraz odległy dźwięk rozpryskujących się kropel przypomina mi mokry, słaby kaszel Hinaty w Kraju Mgły. Mogę myśleć tylko o jego twarzy, o świetle, które od niej biło, gdy przepraszał i mówił o odkupieniu.

Pamiętam, gdy obudziłem się po ostatniej z wewnętrznych bitew klanowych Hyuuga. Gdy okazało się, że przeżyłem tylko ja. Sam, jeden. Tenten była wtedy tak delikatna dla mnie, taka uważna, żeby nie urazić moich uczuć. A jednak koniec końców mogła jedynie trzymać mnie, gdy wypłakiwałem moje suche, ostatnie łzy nad rodem, który był zbyt dumny, aby przetrwać. Tenten mówiła, że przeżyłem, ponieważ miałem jakiś cel, jakąś rzecz do zrobienia. "A moja rodzina nie miała?!" wykrzyczałem jej prosto w twarz.

Nie mogę teraz płakać. Myślę, że zużyłem wszystkie moje łzy już dawno temu. Kryształowy wisiorek Hinaty leży na stoliku przy łóżku, wyciągam po niego rękę i podnoszę go, zaciskając na nim mocno dłoń. W sumie, czego oczekuję, trzymając ten kawałek kryształu? Ciepła? Jej ciepła sprzed pięciu lat? Dotykam delikatnie miejsca, w którym kryształ jest pęknięty. Pięć lat temu. Dziwnie czasami krzyżują się ścieżki ludzi, a potem rozbiegają się w przeciwnych kierunkach, tylko po to, żeby znienacka zejść się ponownie. Trzymam ukruszony kryształ przy piersi.

Hinata. Dziewczyna, której przeznaczenie wisiało nade mną jak czarna chmura, od kiedy pojąłem całą politykę klanu i pieczęci Uwięzionych Ptaków. Dziewczyna, której jako małej bubie rysowałem jednorożce, bo w książkach do kolorowania nie było żadnych, a ona kochała je najbardziej z wszystkich baśniowych stworów. Moja mała kuzynka. Moja mała siostra.

I on. Bezimienny duch, który wtargnął przez drzwi wejściowe mojej rezydencji jak nagły, lodowaty przeciąg. Nie myślałem, że go kiedyś zobaczę, nie tutaj, nie na moim progu. Teraz, kiedy okazało się, że nie może już naprawić historii Hinaty, i nie wie, czy potrafi być dalej kazekage, dokąd pójdzie? Jego przyrodni brat zaginął w misji podczas pustynnej burzy a siostra wyszła za mąż. Temari, przybrana siostra. Ale wszystkie siostry są takie same. Miał ją a ona miała jego, a teraz wydaje mu się, że ją traci. Zastanawiam się, czy jeszcze widuje resztę swoich znajomych z Konoha, Naruto, Lee... Jakoś nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić. Musiał być naprawdę niesamowicie, nie do wytrzymania samotny, że aż przyszedł tutaj, że aż mnie tutaj odnalazł.

Z jakiegoś powodu myśl o tym, że on tutaj jest, tuż obok, na dole, przyprawia mnie o niepokój. Chcę wstać, podkraść się do pokoju gościnnego i popatrzeć na niego, zobaczyć, czy wciąż jest tam, gdzie go zostawiłem. Nie chcę, żeby rozwiał się jak chmura piaskowego dymu z techniki przeniesienia, gdy tylko odwrócę się plecami. To irracjonalne, ale jest trzecia trzydzieści rano, racjonalne rzeczy o takich porach przestają działać.

Wstaję. Nie wierzę, że to robię. Zawiązuję swój szlafrok i na bosaka schodzę w dół po schodach.

Nie ma księżyca, ale widzę rogi framug, więźbę sufitu, różnie nasycone cienie rezydują ze mną w klanowej siedzibie Hyuuga od lat. Mam wrażenie, jakbym uczestniczył w kręceniu czarno białego filmu, tylko czarno -białość rozlała się nie po taśmie celuloidowej, a po świecie. Chodnik pod moimi stopami spływa się przede mną po schodach jak wodospad.

Przez moment patrzę na niego, jak siedzi nieruchomo na kanapie w pokoju gościnnym, i biorę go pomyłkowo za jeszcze jeden cień w mojej galerii światłocienia. Odwraca się na dźwięk moich kroków, nie próbuję się kryć z moim przybyciem. Do diabła, jestem Hyuuga Neji, nie kryję się przed nikim. Nawet przed nim. Jego oczy są ciemne, zasłonięte cieniami. Wygląda na tak bardzo samotnego, jak tak siedzi, z kolanami przysuniętymi do podbródka, z ramionami wiszącymi na kolanach bezwładnie. Chcę do niego podejść i objąć go. Nie do końca wiem, czemu, ale chcę.

"Też nie możesz zasnąć?" pyta. "Jest coś jeszcze, o czym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, ale nie byłem pewny, czy obudzić cię, czy nie."

Wstaje, podchodzi płynnym, lunatycznym ruchem do poręczy schodów. Siadamy na nich koło siebie, nie patrząc sobie w twarze.

"Przepraszam."

"Twoje przeprosiny mi nie pomogą." mówię bezsensownie. Przecież on to doskonale wie...

"Sprawiłem, że jesteś smutny." jego głos drży na krawędziach, trochę, ledwie słyszalnie. Brzmi tak młodo, a jest przecież w moim wieku... nie, o rok młodszy. "Przepraszam za to. Chciałem powiedzieć, że jest jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego tutaj przyszedłem."

Milczy przez dłuższy czas. Czekam. W końcu decyduje się na coś i odwraca się ku mnie.

"Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ona nie żyje. Pamiętam ją... dokładnie. A mam problemy z pamiętaniem, szczególnie rzeczy, których nie chcę pamiętać. One zawsze wracają. Wszystko, co powiedziała, jest takie prawdziwe, tak trudno uwierzyć, że jej już tutaj nie ma." wzrusza lekko ramionami. "Myślimy, że jesteśmy posiadaczami całego czasu na świecie, ale tak naprawdę wiemy, że to kłamstwo. Powtarzam sobie, że powinienem przyjść tutaj wcześniej, ale to nie zrobiłoby żadnej różnicy. Chyba... chciałem zobaczyć jak dajesz sobie radę. Ty i... klan."

Co?

"Klan Hyuuga nie istnieje. Zostałem tylko ja." mówię to obojętnym tonem, ale nie mogę opanować delikatnego drgnięcia. On doskonale wie o tragedii rodu byakuganów, a jednak nie kryje, że to właśnie chciał usłyszeć. Marszczy brew i zapatrza się tymi swoimi przepastnymi oczyma w mój kark.

"Jest ci zimno?"

Potrząsam przecząco głową, odrzucając jego troskę. Ale tak, jest mi zimno. Fizycznie i emocjonalnie. Od pięciu lat jest mi zimno, chyba już się zdążyłem do tego stanu przyzwyczaić. Nie, nie zdążyłem. Jest mi zimno, jestem zmarznięty, smutny i samotny. Chcę ciepła. I więzi. Chcę się obudzić i nie być wciąż tak cholernie zmęczony. On siedzi tak blisko mnie, i ma na sobie jedynie koc i bieliznę, ponieważ nie chciał przyjąć żadnego z moich ubrań. Nie mogę nic zobaczyć, ale rany, musiałbym być faktycznie oziębłym, wywałaszonym użytkownikiem byakuganu, żeby nie pomyśleć, co skrywa się pod tym kocem. Ja noszę jedynie szlafrok, ale jemu jest jeszcze bardziej zimno niż mnie.

Odwraca się ode mnie i stara się na mnie nie patrzeć. Spoglądam na smukłe zejście jego szyi w barki i ramiona.

"Czasami odkrywam, że myślę o różnych rzeczach. I nie mogę spać. Mówią, że to Shukaku, ale nie wydaje mi się. Zawsze dzieje się tak nocą. Jak już zacznę o czymś myśleć, nie zawracam sobie głowy zapominaniem. Chcę sobie tylko zrobić herbaty i... i pomyśleć."

"Chcesz, żebym zrobił herbaty?" pytam. Jego skóra jest jak marmur, blada i gładka pośród zimna i ciemności schodów.

"Chciałem tylko dowiedzieć się, czy u ciebie wszystko w porządku."

U mnie?

Odwraca się w moim kierunku gwałtownie. Zaskakuje mnie jego bezceremonialność i wkroczenie w moją przestrzeń prywatną.

"Martwiłem się. Najpierw o Hinatę. Potem o ciebie."

"Dlaczego o mnie?"

Błysk w jego oczach, ani kolor, ani światło. Tylko cienie, przemykające szybko po powierzchni oszlifowanych szmaragdów.

"Jesteśmy tacy sami. Podobni."

"Czy to nie tekst, którego użyłeś na Hinacie?"

"Jest bardziej prawdziwy względem nas."

"Opowiedz mi o swojej prawdzie, Gaara."

Wzrusza ramionami. Ciemność zaciska się dookoła nas i syczy. Powinien złapać mnie za nadgarstek i wytrzymać moje spojrzenie, w ten sposób należy objawiać wszelkie rewelacje i iluminacje. Ale on tego nie wie. Albo nie umie.

"Użyto nas obu. Wykorzystano nas obu. Klan, osada, polityczne status quo." mówi cicho i z trudem, nie sprzeciwiam się jego twierdzeniom, chociaż mam chęć. Jestem ciekawy. A on mówi dalej.

"Obaj byliśmy narzędziami. I obaj nie byliśmy niewinni nawet zanim okazało się, czym jesteśmy. Hinata, Naruto, oni byli niewinni. Ale nie my."

"Hinata szpiegowała dla Chmury. Z jej powodu twoja drużyna anbu zginęła." przypominam mu.

"Ale to ja ich zabiłem."

"Jeśli nie podałaby informacji Chmurze, odnośnie miejsca spoczynku twojej drużyny, twoi ludzie nie zdradziliby Piasku i nie musiałbyś ich zabijać."

"Zrobiła to, żeby ratować dziecko. Żałowała tego, co zrobiła. A ja nie. Ja byłem pusty, nie było we mnie ani żalu, ani smutku."

"I ja jestem podobny do ciebie? Nie, nie odpowiadaj na to pytanie." podnoszę rękę w zdecydowanym geście. "Jestem doskonale świadomy tego, co robię pracując jako anbu i biorąc udział w wojnach. Ale ty nie jesteś JUŻ pusty, prawda?"

Spuszcza wzrok, jego rzęsy zasłaniają cienie, przemykające po jego oczach. "Nie." zaprzeczenie szeleści w jego gardle, ledwie wymykając mu się z ust.

"Teraz już nie jesteś pusty?" zaczynam szeptać, tak jak on. To takie dziwne, ta rozmowa przyciszonymi tonami w ciemności nadchodzącego poranka. Przyznam, że jest w tym coś ekscytującego.

"Ponieważ teraz..." podnosi wzrok i patrzy mi prosto w oczy spod pół przymkniętych powiek. "Są wciąż ludzie, którzy potrzebują mojej ochrony."

Tak, myślę. Ja mam tak samo. On ma Sunagakure, ja mam Konohagakure. A może... ma kogoś jeszcze? I dlatego nie jest już taki pusty. Tylko smutny i samotny. Oj, Gaara. Uświadamiam sobie nagle, że nie jest mi już zimno. Zwracam się do niego miękko, poufnym, wygodnym wśród ciemności szeptem.

"Jesteśmy pozostałościami o starym systemie shinobi, który za wszelką cenę tworzył idealnych wojowników, więził ich pieczęciami i upychał w nich demony. My jesteśmy tym, co pozostało, wyciśniętym na tym, co dopiero ma nadejść. Ludzie mogą nas badać, uczyć się o naszych możliwościach bitewnych, na własne oczy zobaczyć, jak kiedyś traktowano narzędzie, jakim jest shinobi. Ale my się zmieniliśmy. Nie jesteśmy tacy sami, jak w starym systemie, który wytwarzał takie... potworności. Nie jesteśmy do końca ofiarami, chociaż po części zawsze nimi będziemy. Zostaliśmy użyci przez ludzi, posiadających władzę, a ludzie pod nami, nasi przeciwnicy w walce, byli naszymi ofiarami. Zwykle najciężej jest znaleźć się pośrodku."

"Tak." szept, bardzo, bardzo cichy szept.

"Więc co proponujesz w takim stanie rzeczy?"

"Nie wiem."

On jest już poza pytaniami, nawet, jeżeli ja sam stawiam je sobie i sam na nie odpowiadam. On faktycznie jest tylko jeszcze jednym cieniem w mojej rezydencji. Jeśli wstałbym teraz i zaczął iść do sypialni, a w połowie drogi po schodach odwrócił się do niego, rozpłynąłby się w ciemności. I już nigdy bym go nie zobaczył. Wiem to na pewno. Jeśli zniknie teraz, zniknie na zawsze. Może on czuje to samo względem mojej osoby. Tym razem nasze ścieżki rozejdą się nieodwołalnie. Nie chcę tego. Chcę, żeby to przeklęte zimno odeszło, żeby w końcu było ciepło. Wstrzymując oddech wyciągam rękę i dotykam jego policzka. Lekko, ledwie opuszkami palców. Mój dotyk jest znany jako śmierć, nawet muśnięcie może uszkodzić na trwałe system nerwowy nieszczęśnika, który niefortunnie znalazł się na moim celowniku. Miękka Pięść nie zawsze jest pięścią, czasem jest ledwie drgnięciem dotyku. On to wie, a mimo to nie cofa się. Czuję, jak zaciska szczęki. Myślałem, że jego skóra będzie zimna i twarda, na taką wygląda, ale z przyjemnością zauważam swoją pomyłkę. Jest delikatny i ciepły, jak jego głos.

"Myślę, że powinniśmy zrobić cokolwiek nam w tej chwili odpowiada, i do diabła z ludźmi, którzy mieli władzę i którzy nas wykorzystali." mruczę cicho, nie cofając ręki z jego policzka. Przysuwa się do mojego dotyku, do mnie.

"Myślisz..." jego głos to ostrożny wydech na moim karku. "... że możemy wykorzystać siebie nawzajem? Chociaż trochę? Myślisz, że powinniśmy?"

"Wszelkie powinności świata mam gdzieś. Trochę czasu minęło, od kiedy ktoś poza politycznym status quo i misjami miał ze mnie pożytek. Czemu nie ty?" słyszałem lepiej ułożone propozycje niezobowiązującego seksu, ale cholera, słyszałem także gorsze. Może on też, zresztą.

Uśmiecha się do mnie lekko. "Nie jesteśmy w stanie zranić się na poważnie, prawda?”

"A nawet jeśli tak, co z tego? Jesteśmy dorośli." pochylam się do niego i całuję go. Jego wargi są chłodne, ale usta ciepłe. Odpowiada na mój pocałunek, z początku nieśmiało, potem z frustracją i desperacją. Jego dłonie wędrują do paska mojego szlafroka, który rozwiązuje jednym pociągnięciem. Kładę ręce na jego palcach, zmuszając, żeby puścił i mruczę mu prosto w usta.

"Nie na schodach. Jeśli już mamy popełnić tą głupotę, przynajmniej zapewnijmy sobie odrobinę komfortu." wstaję i pociągam go za sobą.

Jesteśmy szybcy. Ledwie docieramy do drzwi sypialni, a jego bokserki i mój szlafrok lądują na podłodze. Koc zgubił już na schodach. Cieszę się, że jesteśmy tak sprawni i zdecydowani. Jeśli zatrzymam się i pomyślę w co się ładuję, z pewnością przerwę to szaleństwo. A nie chcę. Nie, nie chcę. Spałem już z paroma mężczyznami, niezobowiązująco i bezstresowo, ale z miejsca wiem, że teraz będzie inaczej.

Jesteśmy oboje spięci. Nie wiem, czemu. Poza nami nikogo w rezydencji nie ma. Mamy cały czas świata tylko dla siebie, a zachowujemy się, jakby wszystkie pozostałe lata naszego życia, uciekały nam przez palce. Z Tenten nigdy nie spieszyliśmy się podczas seksu, zawsze wiedzieliśmy, że śmierć może czekać na nas tuż za rogiem, następnego dnia, następnej misji. Na nią czekała, ale nie chcę o tym teraz myśleć. Dzisiaj, ja i on zachowujemy się tak, jakby nie było czasu do stracenia. Nasza pogawędka na schodach była jedyną grą wstępną, na jaką sobie pozwoliliśmy. Czuję dzikość rytmu jego serca, które dudni tak, że czuję je nawet przez jego plecy. Jest głośniejszy niż deszcz, bębniący o rynnę za oknem.

Popycha mnie na lóżko a ja pociągam go za sobą, na siebie. Potem pocałunki, szybkie oddechy i już. Już jesteśmy razem.

Jest ból, ale nie pozwalam mu się teraz zatrzymać, nie pozwalam przestać. Za szybko, mimo wszystko za szybko. Przecież mamy czas, mamy czas. Świat jest teraz rozmiarów łóżka, na którym leżymy. I jest nasz. Prześcieradła skręcają się pode mną, gdy wpijam palce w jego włosy. Musiałem szarpnąć go zbyt mocno, albo krzyknąć - nie pamiętam - ponieważ zwalnia, mamrocząc przeprosiny prosto w moją szyję. Puszczam jego włosy i zaczynam swoją własną drogę do przyjemności, wygłaskując sobie ścieżki na jego ciele.

Robił to już wcześniej. Jego ruchy są zbyt pewne siebie, żeby można było temu zaprzeczyć. Dziwne, wydawał się zwykle taki oddalony i nieobecny. Pamiętam, jaki był na egzaminie na chuunina, smukły, pełen dziwnej, nienaturalnej gracji i głodu, który unosił się za nim jak piasek z gurdy Shukaku. Pamiętam jego oczy. Duch tego zielonookiego Małego Demona wciąż żyje w mężczyźnie, który unosi się teraz nade mną na drżących rękach. Jest namiętnym kochankiem, choc dość mechanicznym. Stara się uprawiać miłość, ale przypomina to raczej zwykłe, pospieszne pieprzenie się. Nie zna małych trików, dotyków, niewielkich, ale cudownych smaczków, którymi obdarzają się kochankowie. Zasmuca mnie to. Chcę go nauczyć. Są rzeczy, bez których poznania człowiek nie powinien przechodzić swojego życia.

Przewracam nas oboje, tak, że teraz ja jestem na górze. Popycham go na poduszki. Moje włosy wiszą nad jego piersią, gdy zaczynam pochylać się nad nim. Przesuwam powoli językiem po jego wargach. Próbuje mnie dosięgnąć, ale zmuszam go, żeby trzymał ręce przy sobie. Jeszcze nie. MAMY czas. To najpierw, reszta później. Trzymam jego nadgarstki przyciśnięte do prześcieradeł. Gdzieś tam, w holu, stoi jego gurda, z szalejącym wewnątrz ze zmartwienia piaskiem, ale czuję jak koncentruje się i uspokaja ją strugą idealnie wymierzonej czakry. Dobrze. Całuję go, powoli i dokładnie. Wiem, co robię. Kiedy uwalniam go wreszcie z uścisku, dopieszczonego, wycałowanego, ukochanego do granic możliwości, napręża się pode mną i przesuwa rękoma po moich udach. Jedna jego ręka tam zostaje, druga błądzi po omacku po moim brzuchu, po piersi, delikatne, chłodne palce badają moją fizjonomię, zachwycone i chciwe.

"Wiesz." szepcze, gdy wznawia trący przyjemnie pomiędzy moimi udami ruch. "Myślę, że jesteś pierwszą osobą, której nie zazdroszczę."

Jest wciąż zimny, jego skóra, jego oczy. Gdy wycałowuję sobie drogę po jego szczęce, do szyi i barku, zaczynam się zastanawiać. Kto nauczył go jak się pieprzyć, ale nie nauczył jak uprawiać miłość?

Na koniec pozwalam sobie na krzyk. Nie bardzo wiem, czy z radości czy ze smutku. Może i z jednego i drugiego. Myślę, że płaczę za nas obu, za Hinatę, za mój klan, za Sunagakure i Konoha. Za wszystko, co sprawiło, że tej nocy spotkaliśmy się, Hyuuga Neji i Pustynny Gaara. Płaczę dla niego i dla siebie. A myślałem, że nie mam już łez.

Gdy dochodzimy, trzyma mnie mocno, tak, że sprawiałoby mi to ból, gdybym nie był wytrenowany, żeby takie małe cierpienia wytrzymywać bez dąsów. Mruczy desperacko jakieś przeprosiny, gdy trzymam się go kurczowo, pozwalając łzom spokojnie płynąć, po moich i jego policzkach.

"Przepraszam." szepcze." Hyuuga, przepraszam." jego głos się trzęsie, przestraszyłem go. Jego głos, inaczej niż jego oczy, ma wiek, ma historię, którą w nim słychać. Historię bardzo samotnego, szaleńczo samotnego, przerażająco samotnego dziecka, które zamieniono w broń i pozostawiono, obawiając się konsekwencji. Ma dwadzieścia cztery lata, a wciąż jest tym dzieckiem. Nie widać tego po jego oczach, ale słychać w głosie. W jego obawie i zmartwieniu słychać.

"To nie z twojego powodu." wyduszam wreszcie. "Po prostu potrzebowałem... to nie ty..."

Deszcz przestaje padać krótko po tym, jak moje łzy przestają płynąć. Same. Szarość ustępuje, nadchodzi poranek. Krawędzie okna mojej sypialni zaczynają barwić się na złotawo. Krople deszczy utrzymują się na szybie i lśnią delikatnie. Jego skóra zdaje się także lśnić lekko, gdy głaszcze moje potargane włosy i odgarnia mi je z oczu.

"To, co powiedziałem wcześniej... wybacz." jego ciepły głos porusza mój kosmyk włosów, który wciąż leży na jego piersi jak czarna smuga sadzy.

"W porządku. Nienawidziłbym cię, gdybyś zazdrościł mi czegokolwiek."

"Nienawidzisz mnie za to.." urywa nerwowo, więc pewnie ma na myśli seks.

"Nie. Pewnie, że nie." owijam go swoimi ramionami, trzymam go przy sobie jak najbliżej. Mocno. Czuję się tak, jakby właśnie nadszedł na coś czas. Gdyby się to nie stało, nie stałoby się nigdy. Ledwie zdążyliśmy. Jeśli poprosiłby mnie o to, trzymałbym go tak przez wieki całe. Jest całkowicie inny niż Tenten. Ona była solidna, taka pełna życia, nie potrafiłem sobie wyobrazić, że mogę ją utracić, dopóki się to faktycznie nie stało. On jest inny, smukły, kruchy, pomimo całej swojej siły. Mam wrażenie, że zniknąłby, gdybym tylko rozluźnił swój chwyt. Zamykam oczy i odkrywam, że w końcu jest mi ciepło i mogę zasnąć.

 

////////////

 

Budzę się kilka godzin później, słońce jest już wysoko a jego nie ma. W jakiś sposób tego oczekiwałem, wiedziałem, że tak będzie, ale nie mogę zmusić się do uczucia zawiedzenia i żalu. Może myliłem się, mówiąc mu, że nieważne, jeżeli się zranimy. Zamykam ponownie oczy, żeby uciec przed niepożądanymi myślami.

Gdy otwieram je jeszcze raz, słońce jest niemal w zenicie. Ostatnia noc wydaje się snem. Teraz, gdy słońce wzeszło już całkowicie Hyuuga Neji powinien być nadal racjonalnym, logicznym sobą, więc zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy ostatnia noc w ogóle się wydarzyła. Może to nie był on, tylko sen, albo duch, jeden z wielu, nawiedzających tą rezydencję.  
Gdy wyślizguję się z łóżka, dostrzegam leżące na dywanie jego bokserki i mój szlafrok. Podnoszę szlafrok, ubieram się w niego i schodzę szybko na dół. Nie ma go w łazience, ani w salonie, ani w kuchni.

Staję pośrodku holu na parterze, zaniepokojony i spięty, dopóki nie słyszę chlupotu. Idę do patio. Koc z kanapy w pokoju gościnnym leży na schodkach koło basenu, tam gdzie Gaara pływa i robi koziołki pod wodą. W promieniach stojącego prawie w zenicie słońca i pod cieniami, które rzucają rosnące nieopodal krzewy różane, jego nagie ciało jest naznaczone zielonymi i miodowo - złotymi refleksami. Czy istnieją męskie najady? Jeśli tak, to jedna właśnie pływa w moim basenie, nurkując zwinnie jak bawiąca się w chowanego łasica. Ze swoim smukłym ciałem i piękną, regularną twarzą nie jest epitomią męskości, ale jest zdecydowanie, jednoznacznie, wyczuwalnie mężczyzną. Nie wołam go. Patrzenie na niego sprawia mi przyjemność. Pustynne stworzenie, tak dobrze czujące się w wodzie, jest przyjemnym widokiem.

 

W końcu zauważa mnie i podpływa do mnie. Uśmiecha się, ale nie tak jak wcześniej. Kąciki jego ust wygięte są ku dołowi, ostrożnie, nieufnie, jakby był zdenerwowany, ale raczej wolał być zadowolony. Jeśli bawimy się regułami, które przypisane są do one night standów, nie powinno go już tutaj być. Od dawna. I nie powinien być tak piękny.

Wyciąga rękę i łapie mnie za kostkę mokrą, zimną dłonią. Zostaję prawie wciągnięty do basenu. Prawie.

"Chodź, Neji. Przyłącz się do mnie."

Szmaragdowe oczy mierzą mnie uważnie, a ja nagle odkrywam drugie dno jego wypowiedzi.

"Rozumiem, że ostatnia noc coś dla ciebie znaczyła."

Nawet, jeżeli tak, co z tego? Co z tego, że uprawialiśmy zeszłej nocy seks, wspaniały, cudownie niepewny seks, lepszy niż wszystkie moje stosunki seksualne z ostatnich dwóch lat, no może poza tym, który chwilę później odbyliśmy w basenie? Nie jestem w nim zakochany, i nie zamierzam wmawiać sobie, że on jest zakochany we mnie. Ale mimo to, przystojni, delikatni, cholernie silni i cholernie seksowni, popieprzeni przez życie, dwudziestoczteroletni nosiciele demonów, nie pojawiają się w twoim życiu co noc. A jeszcze rzadziej oferują samodzielne przyrządzenie kawy i croissantów.

Ostatniej nocy obaj odnaleźliśmy coś, czego mogliśmy się schwytać, żeby nie utonąć w naszym małym, mrocznym świecie shinobi. Sposób, żeby nie czuć się aż tak samotnie, sposób na uczynienie drugiej osoby mniej samotną, co jest nawet lepsze niż to pierwsze.

Powinienem już iść. Wiem, że on czeka na mnie na dole, pewnie zaczyna się już niecierpliwić. On, jego zbyt mocna kawa i nieco zwęglone croissanty. Moje włosy jeszcze do końca nie wyschły, ale cóż... W końcu mamy w dłoniach cały czas świata.

 

end

 

Homoviator listopad 2005


End file.
